


everyday i hope that rinne chokes. no not like that!!!!!

by natsumesakasexy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vore, brrrrrrrrr, growls, i hate rinne, public??, seaweedeating, um, vofre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsumesakasexy/pseuds/natsumesakasexy
Summary: i fucking hate rinne
Relationships: rinnikmie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	everyday i hope that rinne chokes. no not like that!!!!!

rinne and miki weregoing on a romantic walk through the park. "hey niki cmere" rinne said as he dragged niki behind a large bush "is there food" niki asked. "yea" rinne said "what food?" "my big fat throbing cock" rinne said before shoving it down niki's mouth "damn thisis really tasty. it's seaweed flavoured!!!" niki said as hecontinued to eat the penis. "wait niki why ar yiu biting it thst hurts" rinne say "??? its food?" niki continued to eat the entire thing whole "omg my penis is gone" "yea and you will soon be gone too" niki replied "what" rinne said before he got vored whole by niki. "mmmmm you taste like ugly :DDDDDD" nikisaid as he continued his romantic date alone. rinne got what he deserved for being a fucking bitch

**Author's Note:**

> die rinne


End file.
